En vano
by Stelmarya
Summary: Oberyn nunca pensó que sería el villano a los ojos de su amada hermana, hasta que la empujó por detrás y le partió los dientes. "Esta historia participa en el reto "El malo de la película" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras."


**Disclaimer:** Canción de Fuego y Hielo no me pertenece; toda muerte y tragedia es obra de G.R.R. Martin.

"Esta historia participa en el reto "El malo de la película" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras."

* * *

 **En vano**

Era una opresiva y calurosa mañana en los Jardines de Agua cuando Oberyn Martell empujó a su hermana Elia contra Kayn, partiéndole los dientes a una y dejando aturdido al otro.

Los gritos no eran extraño en los Jardines, era un espacio gigante lleno de niños emocionados, por lo que, al inicio, nadie se dio cuenta que algo malo había pasado; solo fue después de que Elia se levantase con la boca llena de sangre que los guardias entraron en acción, y Oberyn se encontró a sí mismo en un torbellino de actividad, mientras buscaban medicina y revisaban que el cerebro de Kayn no se hubiese hecho pasta en su cabeza.

«No lo hice a propósito —quería decir Oberyn, pero nadie le estaba prestando atención—. No pensé… no quería…»

Su hermano Doran llegó al atardecer, sentándose a su lado en la banca fuera de la habitación donde seguían curando a Elia. Él no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse culpable, o intimidado; se quedó cabizbajo y sorbiéndose los mocos.

—Oberyn —dijo Doran al fin. Él se rehusó a alzar la vista—. Mírame, Oberyn.

Las sombras de las columnas hacían juegos extraños en los rasgos de su hermano, haciéndolo parecer más duro de lo que en realidad era. Tenía que estirar el cuello para mirarlo a la cara, ¿por qué siempre tenía que mirar a todos desde abajo?

—No pensé que le pegaría tan fuerte, de verdad —las palabras brotaron de su boca sin su permiso, atragantándose, cero aire—. Estaba enojado porque Kayn ha hecho trampa todo el día y Elia no quería ayudarme y ella estaba de espaldas. No quería hacerle daño, sólo… no pensé…

—No pensaste, no pensaste —Doran apartó la vista, viendo al sol ocultarse en el horizonte. Pronto se quedaron en la penumbra, escuchando a los pocos críos que todavía quedaban en el agua—. _Sabes_ que Elia es frágil, _sabes_ que tienes que tratarla bien. Vas a entrar allá y te vas a disculpar como se debe. Tu madre viene en camino.

Oberyn tragó saliva seca.

— _Ve_.

Los últimos sanadores salieron cuando él entraba. Encontró a su hermana acostada entre las sábanas, acurrucada y jugueteando con las sedas de su vestido.

—Elia —dijo bajito, dando pasos reticentes. Odiaba que su voz se escuchase así, odiaba sentirse tan pequeño—. Elia.

—¿Por qué me empujaste así?

—¿Por qué me abandonaste por Kayn?

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no te abandoné!

—¡Te montaste en sus hombros todo el día! Ya no eres mi compañera, no quieres jugar conmigo.

—¡Me uní a él porque _tú_ no quieres jugar conmigo! —se acercó lo suficiente para ver que había mellado dos de los dientes frontales de Elia, de leche por suerte, y también tenía los labios hinchados del golpe, hablando con un leve ceceo; la culpa hundió su rabia. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama, encorvándose.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño. No pensé que tenía tanta fuerza…

—Tú ya eres grande, más que yo; no quieres jugar con nosotros los pequeños, sólo tiras a los grandes. Por eso me fui con Kayn, él sí quiere estar conmigo.

—¡Nada que ver! ¡No hay nadie con quien yo quiera estar más que tú! —a lo largo de su vida descubriría los placeres carnales, los placeres del conocimiento y de una buena batalla, pero aquella frase se mantenía: Elia siempre había sido y sería su persona favorita—. Te prometo que jugaré contigo siempre, ¿sí?

—Bueno, no siempre. Algún día no podremos jugar más, como Doran.

Pero eso era irrelevante para Oberyn; se acostó en la cama al lado de su hermana mayor, sólo un año mayor, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ya todo estaba bien, todo estaba resuelto. El control había vuelto a su vida.

—Tú solo prométeme que no me vas a intercambiar por otro hombre, ¿sí? Y yo siempre te cuidaré.

—Si me vuelves a empujar, te mato —murmuró Elia contra su costado, pero las palabras carecían de fuego; ella no mataría ni a una mosca. Él rio y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

—Ningún hombre te va a hacer daño otra vez, te lo juro —dijo Oberyn.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Santa madre, casi no llego a publicar esto. No quería hacer una historia de la super ultra mega maldad de Euron o Gregor, por ejemplo; es algo más simple, como sentir la traición de un amigo cuando te escoñeta mientras juegan, y el resentimiento al haber confiado en él. El título, por supuesto, encaja con la frase final; todos sabemos el terrible destino que le deparó a Elia.

Reviews, comentarios y críticas siempre bien aceptados.


End file.
